


Genius

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Genius

Clint does not show it,  
But he is a genius too.  
Has an IQ of 170.  
He is good at math and physics.  
They are important.  
These are things that help him.  
Since he is a sniper.  
He can calculate,  
Everything within seconds.  
It has saved lives too.


End file.
